Time Traveler's Wife
by IKalsada
Summary: Tick tock tick tock. Time doesn't have the leisure to wait. Tick tock tick tock. If you go back, there's a little chance you can return. Tick tock tick tock. Stop. Time is up. Your time is up.


He closes his eyes as time stands still for a moment, trying to catch a snowflake into his dirty hand. The noises seem to be distant or near, he can't very tell—nor the least if it was night or dawn. He can tell, however, that it was the first snow. And first snows count for new beginnings—in his case, hot chocolates.

He tucks his ungloved hand inside his jacket and turns around to continue to walk. He fights back the sneeze and doubles his pace. Paris may be the city of love—but that doesn't mean you're not allergic to it.

His eyes lit up upon seeing the small brick house nestled between two tall buildings, and almost running, he went inside. The old woman who was tending to the fireplace almost trips upon the sudden surprise and can only give a begrudging, "Adrien!"

He hides his excitement. "It's the first snow!"

The old woman shakes her head and tosses a few dried leaves into the fireplace. After looking at it for a few seconds, she turns to him and starts to walk. "It is. And why are you not going home? Your wedding is near! Nino would be very disappointed to not see you walk the altar because you have a fever!"

Adrien scratches his head, trying to muster a laugh at the mention of his best friend's name. "I would like to go home. But Marinette is still not living with me—and sadly, I can't go home without tasting her infamous hot chocolate."

The old woman clicks her tongue in disdain and shakes her head. "Just go home, my boy. It's already 12 midnight. Time is ticking—and doesn't have the leisure to wait."

Adrien smiles at the old woman and crestfallenly, says his goodbyes. The young man takes off to his own house, which was, anyway, just a few blocks away.

It was snowing lightly. He can still see the lines of the pavement before him. Adrien stops for a moment and looks up, trying to take everything in. The darkness of the sky, the infinite number of stars—seemingly, in attempt to remember them everything tonight. As if he feels, he's going on a one long trip away.

Adrien smiles and starts to walk again. He doesn't want to go home but he should. In any case, it could get livelier after two months when he gets married. He can stay sane within that period of time.

He opens the gate and trudges in. Even from outside, he can very feel the coldness inside—and it was not even a metaphor. He shouldn't have listened to the old lady and just went home to Marinette's.

He pushed the door open and sighs. As usual, there was no one to welcome him home.

"Adrien!"

Or so he thinks.

Marinette comes out from the dining area, giving him a wide smile. "I have been waiting for you! It's so hard trying to keep the hot chocolate warm. Where have you been?"

He gives her his full megawatt smile. "I went to Nino's. Were you waiting for so long?"

Marinette shakes her head. "Just here enough to heat the hot chocolate twice. Come, Nathalie already drank hers!"

Adrien follows her, watching her back. How he wishes to see her often inside his own house—but all can be wishful thinking for 2 months until they get married.

He sits on his chair and Marinette comes out from the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate. Adrien can already smell it from his spot—which can be far, he guesses—and Marinette can only laugh. She walks towards him and hands over his cup.

He tilts his head up and gives her chin a kiss. "Thanks."

She turns crimson and although he wants to tease her Crimson Chin, he doesn't want to destroy the mood. Marinette occupies the seat beside him and laughs. "How's your day?"

"Tragic." Adrien sighs and looks at her with begging eyes. "Can't we get married sooner?"

"But haven't we talked about it that it should be the date when we met as Cat Noir and Ladybug?" She asks. Adrien grunts and Marinette can just hold his hand to comfort him.

"Come on." She says. "Two months is not that long. I waited almost a year for you to notice me."

Adrien can only sigh at the sad thought. Using his free hand, he grabs his cup of hot chocolate and takes a sip. Nothing as good as the Dupain-Cheng's family hot chocolate recipe.

Marinette clears her throat. "So, did you do it?"

Adrien turns to look at her. She has her head down and he feels bad for it. "Yes, I did. I don't forget. Every day."

She looks up and pulls him into a hug. "I'm just scared. I'm sorry."

Adrien returns the favor and hugs her tighter. "It's okay." He whispers. "I'm not going anywhere. It's going to stay. I'm going to stay."

He knows she wanted the console, especially that she's his soft-hearted baby that doesn't know how to say no. This is the only time she's been selfish thus far and it's always about her family and him.

"Please stay." He asks, burying his nose into her neck. Marinette nods her head. "Of course."

The clock might be ticking—but he can't hear.


End file.
